


Jealousy

by yeaka



Category: Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Peter watches Valerie during the dance.
Relationships: Peter/Valerie (Red Riding Hood)
Kudos: 22





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Red Riding Hood or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He knows exactly what Valerie’s doing, because a part of him is doing the exact same thing, even though he told himself he wouldn’t. He let Rose tempt him out into the ring of dancers in a vain attempt to move on, thinking, perhaps, he could find some solace in her beauty. She’s a gorgeous woman, with pale skin and dark hair and striking eyes, a pretty face that looks even better when it’s flushed from the cold. But she’s no _Valerie_. Valerie is the _most_ beautiful of any woman Peter’s ever seen. 

But he can’t have Valerie—she needs to be with Henry, a man who can give her so much more than Peter ever can. He loves her enough for that. He tells himself he can let her go. He grinds against Rose to the pounding beat of their tribal music, trying to let that heady rhythm and the flickering light of the flames drown out all his conscious thoughts. He puts his hands on Rose’s full hips and tries to let himself get lost in the sloping curves of her body, even though her hair’s too dark and her eyes aren’t blue enough. He only wants _Valerie._

He looks over, and he sees her, pulling another friend against herself and following every one of Peter’s moves. She doesn’t take another man, and that’s not lost on him—instead she moves as the dominant partner, guiding Prudence into every step. Prudence is pretty but just a pawn in Valerie’s cruel game. She keeps her burning eyes fixed on Peter as she dances, every fearsome step and sensual sway like a knife into his back. He watches her come alive inside the music, and he _wants her._

Then, slowly, with each passing beat, the scene takes on new meaning for him. Valerie moves with an almost ethereal skill, every little touch a sensuous caress, and when she grinds her way down Prudence’s writhing body, Peter almost loses his breath. He can see the flush on Prudence’s cheeks—exactly what affect Valerie’s raw sexual energy is having on her. That energy should be focused on _Peter_. Valerie makes no effort to hide that. She stares right into him as she grinds her gyrating hips against Prudence’s spread thighs. Seeing the two of them together, two attractive women, one that he _loves_ , is too much for Peter. He can feel his pulse spiking, heart hammering in his chest—he’s even breathing harder, staring at her like the hungry wolf she turns him into. He doesn’t know why he’s even bothering with Rose— _no one_ could ever be to him what Valerie already is. 

Valerie’s red lips part, huffing out a shivering breath, her body arching, breasts rising, as she swirls into the next move, and Peter can’t take it anymore. He rips himself away, putting all his energy into looking anywhere else. 

Someday, Valerie will be the death of him, and Peter’s all too eager to chase it down.


End file.
